Esperando
by eclipse total
Summary: Viñeta. "Corrió, se escondió en aquel callejó, hecha un ovillo, encogiendose lo más que pudiese... Sin embargo, Kakeni jamás apareció." Touka-centric, Escena perdida. Spoilers del capitulo 79 del manga. Levisimo Kaneki/Touka... creo.


**Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, esto es una obra de fan para fan y sin fines de lucro. La imagen de portada tampoco es mí, y es la única que tenía con ambos e.é  
**

**No sé que tanto tenga que ver el título con la historia, pero fue dificil encontrarle uno. Es lo que piensa Touka después de salir de Aogiri... Por tanto, tiene Spoilers del capitulo 79 del manga.**

* * *

_** Esperando**_

* * *

El aire comenzó a faltarle.

Redujo la velocidad, después de todo ya había dejado a Nishiki muy atrás. Se detuvo por completo, había corrido muy lejos, los había dejado a todos muy atrás.

Visualizó un pequeño callejón a algunos pasos de donde ella estaba. A paso apresurado se adentró en él, recargó la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar. Se sentía cansada, pero sabía que ese cansancio poco tenía que ver con su recién carrera. Se encogió, en forma de ovillo, no quería que nadie la encontrara, ni Nishiki, ni Yomo, ni el señor Yoshimura, mucho menos Kaneki. Ese idiota…

-Todo aquello debió ser una broma de mal gusto.

Fue la afirmación que salió susurrada de sus labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitada aún por todos aquellos kilómetros recorridos anteriormente. Hecho la cabeza para atrás y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo derecho. Pensando.

Era cómico, ¿No?

Todos ellos entraron a la base de aogiri, todos pusieron sus vidas en peligro, todos querían salvar a Kaneki, ella quería salvar a Kaneki, pero terminó siendo salvada por él. ¿Ahora qué? ¿La consideraba débil?

Debía ser eso, porque Touka sabía que el hecho de que no la dejara ir con él, no tenía nada que ver con su próxima entrada a la universidad.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y pegó, lo más que pudo, las rodillas a su pecho. Las abrazó con sus manos y recargó la barbilla en ellas. Queriendo hacerse más pequeña, no quería que Kaneki la encontrara.

El recuerdo de esa idiota en sus primeros días trabajando en Anteiku llegó a su mente, era tan estúpido en aquella época, haciendo las cosas tan desastrosamente que le divertía engañarlo de vez en cuando. Aunque admitía que se sentía culpable cuando el jefe lo regañaba y Kaneki se negaba a delatarla.

_Era tan inocente_…

Recuerda la vez en que ella, herida, se escondió en el callejón al que daba la puerta de atrás en la cafetería. Cuando Kaneki, preocupado, había ido a buscarla, y compartió con ella su determinación de aprender a luchar, por ella y todos sus amigos de Anteiku.

_Era tan leal…_

Recuerda cuando supo lo que Tsukiyama había intentado hacer, recuerda sus deseos asesinos hacía el ghoul conocido como Gourmet, que con trucos sucios se había llevado a Kaneki a su restaurant para comérselo.

_Era tan ingenuo… confiando ciegamente en las personas_.

_Era…_

Era, porque aquel que la rescató no era Kaneki Ken, no era el amable e ingenuo chico al que conocía, ni al que salvó cuando él y Nishiki fueron a salvar a la novia del segundo, menos aquel que la buscaba cuando tenía problemas, o cuando se preocupaba por ella.

-Touka… - Desvió la mirada hacia la persona que había dicho su nombre, no era como si hubiera esperado algo diferente, pero por alguna razón se sintió defraudada.

-Déjenme sola… - Sentenció levantándose y dándole la espalda a Nishiki.

-Confía un poco en Kaneki… si esa fue su decisión entonces…

-Ese ya no es Kaneki – Dijo, sin darle la cara. El mayor no le objeto nada, no había nada que decir. Nishiki lo sabía, Touka lo sabía, todos lo sabían… Ellos no habían podido salvar a Kaneki Ken, el Kaneki Ken que todos conocían había muerto en aquel lugar. – Por favor, déjenme sola. – Volvió a pedir, parecía una imploración, y lo único que pudo hacer Nishiki por aquella chica fue acceder a su petición.

Sintió las pisadas caminar pesadamente, alejándose, solo entonces se permitió voltear la mirada. Un poco borrosa, por las lágrimas que bloqueaban su visión, caminó hacía la salida del callejón, descansando su mano en la esquina de la pared.

Volteó a ambos lados, no vio nada, Nishiki ya se había ido, y nadie más había ido a buscarla. Nadie…

Se volvió a recargar en la pared, sintiéndose impotente, con un sentimiento que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el abandono, lo sabe, porque es lo que sintió aquella vez que papá nunca regresó, y la vez que Ayato se fue de la casa.

Se dejó caer al suelo, más bruscamente que antes, sin importarle lastimarse, solo se volvió a hacer un ovillo, flexionando sus rodillas frente a su pecho, abrazándolas y hundiendo la cara en estas, escondiéndose. No quería que Kaneki la encontrara…

Supo que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando sintió la humedad en sus piernas. No quiso ir a su casa esa tarde, prefirió quedarse ahí hasta entrada la noche.

Y como Touka ya esperaba… Kaneki nunca fue a buscarla.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Bueno... ¿Qué les parece? Creo que todos sabemos que la razon de Kaneki para no meter a Touka en todo eso fue porque "el conejo" ya estaba en la mira de las palomas... y acepto a Tsukiyama porque poco le importa lo que a él le pase xD (Eso pienso) Es cortito, solo llega a viñeta, pero espero que les agradara leerlo n.n


End file.
